Each Time Sam Says McNally
by NothatRose
Summary: Don't you just love each time Sam calls her McNally?


**Author's Note** : Hey, ... Here I am once again with something new. Thank you **Lileigh, stargazergirl91, dreambetty, aolande1, .Naxen, sloancharity and hannah-jennifer** for your reviews. And to everyone that have read my last ff. Thank you. Happy reading and sorry for any grammar mistakes.

**Summary** : Anyone ever counted how many times Sam calls Andy 'McNally' in day? What say we have fun with that?

**Disclaimer **: I've been a rookie (not police) and I've been blue. But I do not own Rookie Blue.

xox

**One**

"**M**cNally..."

"Hold it! If you are going to mention fishing cabin one more time, I swear I'm going to push you into the next Poison Oak bush that I see."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired. You were about to tell me something just now?"

"It's just that I saw a two-story rustic log cottage with a large screened porch with wide windows by the lake back there. I think people stay in it while pursuing and capturing...er..marine life?"

"A fishing cabin!"

"Really? It that what it is?"

"You playing me, Sir?"

"I wish McNally, I wish."

xox

**Two**

"**M**cNally."

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Pushing me away!"

"Andy, what are you talking about?"

"Why do you keep pushing me to Luke, Sam?"

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"Not anymore. I stopped wanting that since after that night I was with you. You don't know how much I wanted to call you after that. But I was afraid."

"I wanted to call you too."

"Why didn't you Sam?"

"I was your TO Andy."

"Was that your only reason?"

"You were with Luke."

"Not the in way you think."

"But you went to the cabin with him."

"Only coz I thought you didn't care."

"You don't have any idea how much I do care, Andy."

"So are you still gonna push me now?"

"Yeah."

"Sam?"

"Push you to my bed. Push you against the wall, my turn Sweetheart. Push you against our lockers. See where I'm going here?"

xox

**Three**

"**M**cNally."

"Oh no!"

"McNALL-lyy..."

"No, Sam, no!"

"Aww Bambi, I know you like it."

"If I wrap your car around the next street lamp, it's your fault!"

"Come on Andy you've seen me strip my shirt off before."

"Yeah! In the safety of a room. Not in a cruiser while I'm driving! You know what happens every time you take your shirt off!"

"Control McNally."

"You are evil. You wait when it's your turn to drive and my shirt gets wet!"

xox

**Four**

"**M**cNally"

"You said Luke is good, reliable and solid Sam. "

"Isn't he?"

"No he is not. You are!"

"What are you saying?"

"Luke is good in being reliably disappointing and selfish. He is solid to the point of being rigid, firm and insensitive. But you Sam? You are the good guy that want what's best for me. You are reliable. Not coz you always got my back but coz you are sensitive . You are there when I need you most and even there when I don't even realize that I need it."

"I'm not solid Andy."

"That's what you think. You are human Sam. You are firm but not heartless. You know what you want and do whatever it takes to get it. But you are not selfish to sacrifice anyone to gain it. You put others before you. Even if it hurts you. Honestly Sam, tell me that was what you did for Luke, isn't it? Even when you knew that he doesn't deserve it but you want me to be happy."

"You are all that I care for, alright?"

"Sam Swarek, you are one honorable, strong, sensitive, kind and passionate man."

"Passionate?"

"You take care of the ones you love. You would never let them down. Not even a plant."

"What if I tell you that I'm bad, stubborn and an idiot?"

"You are bad coz that's what you want people to think. You are stubborn but it's all fake. An idiot? Sorry but I have to agree with you on that one."

"McNally...!"

"What? Only an idiot would just stand there and not know how much I want him to kiss me."

xox

**Five**

"**M**cNally."

"So who is the lucky girl?"

"What?"

"I heard Williams telling Shaw just now that you brought coffee for a girl. She swore that you are in love!"

"I.."

"Come on Sam. You can tell me. Please? Tell me something about her. What is she like?""

"She has habit of tackling and pushing me around. Oh! She talks to much. So here, drink your coffee before it gets cold. I'm not going to stand in line, like I did this morning, to get you another."

xox

**Six**

"**M**cNally."

"I know. I know. You drive, I shut up."

"Andy.."

"But you know what Sam? That's not gonna happen today. I will talk and there's no way you can make me shut up. Nothing you say or do will keep me quiet."

"Really? Nothing I say or do will keep you quiet?"

"Nothing."

"McNally?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

_Later, much much later..._

"Cat got your tongue McNally?"

"No, you did. That was one hell of a kiss Sam. And I love you too."

"You done talking?"

**THE END**

**I had fun writing that and I hope you had fun reading them. Tell me?**


End file.
